Le Robotique
by xSherlock007
Summary: Deuxième partit de ma série : Les loups de Londres : James Moriarty a réussi à faire croire au monde entier que Sherlock Holmes est un faux génie. Le monde pense que le détective et son docteur sont morts mais ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont bel et bien vivant et que le clan de Moriarty s'affaiblie très rapidement. (Résumé pourrit, désolé.) Johnlock - Werewolf - OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 1**

Sa fourrure était, blanche comme la neige et ses yeux, doré comme de l'or. Le pauvre animal regardait dehors par la fenêtre. Le loup détestait la pluit, il aimait courir dans l'herbe sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa fourrure. Mais cela était avant. Maintenant qu'il était fait en partit de métal, le loup restait souvent à la maison. Son pauvre corps métallique était fragile. Il marcha jusqu'au miroir de sa '' chambre '' et se regarda dans la glace.

Le pauvre loup n'avait qu'une oreille. L'autre était faite en métal, il entendait tout pareil mais elle était quand même en métal. Son cou était parsemé de tuyaux argent et bronze, de plaque d'acier et de file de fer. Une partie de son museau était aussi en acier. Ses deux pattes avant étaient normales mais sa patte arrière gauche était en métal. Le bout de sa queue était en métal et une partit de son dos aussi.

Le cyborg* soupira et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait se rappeler du temps où il pouvait courir dans les champs ou dans les rues de la campagne… Maintenant qu'il était pris au Canada, au Québec pour être exact. Il ne pouvait plus faire cela. Il ne pouvait plus sortir dehors et de toute façon ses membres mécaniques n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Son maître arriva et caressa sa tête blanche. Même si ce loup était très jeune, il était surement destiner à rester dans une maison sans bruit, à vieillir et à mourir, sans que personne ne s'inquiète. Il aurait tellement aimé être un humain. Mais il n'était qu'un simple loup à moitié mécanique.

John était concentré sur ses pions. Le prochain mouvement allait surement décider si le jeu s'arrêtait, vu la façon que son amant le regardait. Sherlock regarda le jeu d'échec et sourit. Il savait quel pièce John allait jouer et quand il allait jouer. John avança sa reine et sans le remarquer tomba dans le piège de Sherlock. Ce dernier avança son fou qui fit tomber la reine de John, le roi ennemie était maintenant emprisonner et Sherlock déclara haut et fort.

« Échec et Mat! Je veux mon prix, maintenant. »

John sourit et d'un coup de bras, fit tomber le jeu d'échec de la table basse. Il prit la chemise de Sherlock dans son poing et tira le détective par lui. Il l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Sherlock sourit et rejoignit John. Le docteur souleva Sherlock et le laissa tomber sur le sofa, puis enleva sa chemise. Sherlock s'étira pour enleva le pull du docteur puis sa chemise et embrassa son torse. John gémit en mordillant le cou du détective. Ils s'embrasèrent encore et pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils unirent leurs corps encore une fois.

Ils étaient tranquillement enlacer sur leur lit, quand le téléphone sonna. John regarda l'écran.

« Ton frère. » Dit-il en regardant son amant.

« Passe-le-moi. » Répondu Sherlock.

John lui rendu le téléphone et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'ancien détective consultant.

« Allô. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Bonjour, cher frère. Alors comment vas-tu? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Bien. »

« Alors le Canada c'est comment? »

« C'est bien enfin, les villes sont tellement différente de Londres. Même si le Canada est plus grand que le Royaume-Uni, on dirait le contraire. Enfin si on compare, Londres au Royaume-Uni et Londres en Ontario.* » Expliqua Sherlock.

Parce que oui, les deux anglais étaient maintenant au Canada. La raison était simple et se résumait en un nom : Moriarty. Il avait fait croire à tout Londres que le détective consultant du 221b était un faux génie et un escroc qui avait inventé tous les crimes. Il avait été obligé de truquer sa mort mais ne s'était pas sentit fort assez pour laisser son petit-ami derrière.

Depuis près de 6 mois, ils cherchaient les membres du clan de Moriarty. Ils avaient éliminés deux d'entre eux et il ne restait que deux autres. James Moriarty c'était tuer devant Sherlock, le forçant à sauter du toit de Barts. John l'avait vu sauté et avait senti son monde s'écrouler. Mais quand le détective était revenu le lendemain, il lui avait montré comment l'ancien soldat frappait un traitre. Il c'était calmé assez vite et avait réussi à écouter son petit-ami. Ils étaient partis pour le Canada, la nuit même. Ils avaient eu un avion priver avec l'aide de Mycroft et Molly les avaient aidé pour faire un avis de décès pour le détective. Et maintenant ils étaient au Canada.

« Avez-vous réussi à attraper le clan de Moriarty? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Pas totalement. Le prochain se trouve ici en Ontario mais le dernier est à Québec. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Bien, faite le plus vite que vous pouvez. Londres a besoin de Sherlock Holmes. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à prouver mon innocence? »

« Richard Brook à avouer avoir été payé par James Moriarty, ton suicide passe tout le temps au nouvelle. Tout le monde s'ennuie de toi, Sherlock. »

Sherlock commença à rire.

« Très bien. »

« Au revoir, petit-frère. »

« Bye. »

Sherlock se leva et posa son téléphone sur le bureau, il se rendit à la garde-robe et lança un T-shirt à John et un jeans. Sherlock prit sa chemise mauve et son pantalon et regarda John. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent dehors. La dernière fois que Sherlock avait vu le prochain sur sa liste noir, il avait pu récupérer un gant de cette même personne. Il sourit en le passa devant le nez de John.

« Ton tour. » Dit-il.

John hocha la tête et prit sa forme de loup. Il pista la trace de l'homme et fini par entrer dans un entrepôt. Sherlock arrêta John quand il vit l'homme adosser contre une poutre de fer avec un pistolet dans les mains.

« C'est lui? » Demanda John en reprenant sa forme humaine.

« Non, mais il va falloir passer sans qu'il nous voit. » Lui répondu Sherlock.

« Je vais l'assommer. Attend ici. » Dit alors John.

Il marcha lentement vers l'homme et se positionna en arrière, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et frappa l'homme sur le lobe occipital. Ce dernier tomba par terre, assommé. John fit signe à Sherlock qui le suivit sans faire de bruit. Ils marchèrent lentement et arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Sherlock regarda des deux côtés et fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit être de l'autre côté mais il n'a aucun autre endroit pour entrer appart cette porte. »

John regarda Sherlock et soupira.

« On va se placer de chaque côté de la porte. Je vais l'ouvrir doucement mais il ne nous verra pas. » Décida John.

Ils suivirent le plan et John ouvrit doucement la porte. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme qui les attendait tira. John prit sa forme de loup et attendu. Quand il entendit le criminel tenter de charger son arme, il fit signe à Sherlock et ils entrèrent. John partie d'un côté de la pièce et Sherlock de l'autre. Le criminel fut cependant trop vite et tira sur Sherlock qui se prit le bras en criant.

John courut et sauta sur le criminel. Ses lourdes pattes l'écrasèrent et il lui mordit le bras. Le criminel cria de douleur et John serra plus fort.

« Sherlock!? » S'écria John en regardant son amant du coin de l'œil.

« Je vais bien, la balle m'a seulement frôler. Ne le tue pas. » Lui dit Sherlock en massant son bras.

« Sherlock? Attendez… Sherlock Holmes!? » S'écria le criminel qui se tortillait pour s'échapper de l'emprise du loup.

« Eh oui, mon cher. Je suis bel et bien vivant! Ça te surprend? » Demanda Sherlock en riant. « Maintenant tu vas me dire où est-ce que ton ami est. »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire! » Cria le criminel.

Le loup lui mordit l'autre bras et faisant sûr de mettre une patte sur l'autre. L'homme sous lui, cria.

« C'est injuste! » Gémit-il.

« La vie est injuste parfois. » S'exclama John en mordant encore plus fort son bras.

« Québec… » Gémit-il. « Sherbrooke… »

John regarda Sherlock et se dernier fit signe au loup de l'achever. Ce que John fit en lui mordant le coup.

« Je déteste tuer comme ça… » Dit-il en se retirant.

« Je sais… mais il aurait tout dit, nous somme obliger. Et pense-tu vraiment que les gens vont soupçonner que c'est nous deux qui ont fait ça? Je suis un homme mort et toi aussi John. » Le rassura Sherlock en posant une main sur son épaule.

John hocha la tête en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il embrassa Sherlock rapidement et ils partirent chez eux.

_On va à Québec, peux-tu nous trouver un endroit où restez? SH_

_Sherbrooke. SH_

Sherlock regarda son téléphone et nota l'adresse que son frère lui envoya quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit et s'étendu sur le lit. Le docteur fit de même et soupira.

« J'ai hâte que tout sois fini… » Murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi, John. » Répondu Sherlock en penchant sa tête pour mettre son nez dans le cou de son amant.

* * *

**Cyborg = En partie fait de métal. **

**Londres au Royaume-Uni et Londres en Ontario = Au Canada dans la province de l'Ontario, il y a une ville qui se nomme Londres ou London en Anglais. **

**PS : Je sais que ce chapitre et peut-être le prochain est un peu, comment dire. (Courir d'un côté à l'autre…) Mais vers le chapitre 3, j'imagine que cela va être plus intéressent. Enfin, je l'espère. **

**Je pense que dans cette partie les chapitres vont être un peu plus courts. La partie 1 était environ 2 500 par chapitre ici se seras surement 1 500 par chapitre. **

**Merci d'avoir lu. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 2**

Le maître du loup blanc s'approcha de son animal et le frappa d'un coup de bâton.

« Réveil-toi sale chien mécanique! » Cria-t-il.

Le loup se redressa péniblement et son maître lui pointa un bol à moitié vide de viande sèche. Le loup fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le peu de nourriture que son maître lui avait donné. Il manga lentement et l'homme qui le surveillait lui donna un bol d'eau que le loup bût doucement.

Puis il s'assit en regardant son maître. Le grand homme releva son arme improvisé et frappa l'animal. Ce dernier ressues le coup directe sur un morceau de fer et ne ressentie rien mais voyant que son maître ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il tomba par terre.

« Bon sang, tu ne vaux absolument rien, toi… Tu ne seras jamais près. » Marmonna l'homme.

Le loup resta par terre et fermi les yeux. Si seulement, le ciel pouvait lui donner une chance.

_John courut vers Sherlock et secoua la tête. _

_« Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé… » Murmura-t-il._

_« Moi non plus. » Répondu Sherlock en baissant la tête. _

_John recula d'un pas et regarda au loin. Sherlock fit la même chose mais ne put se tenir debout bien longtemps. Il tomba à genoux la tête entre les mains. Un coup de feu et Sherlock releva la tête. Il regarda John qui courait vers la direction du son. Sherlock restait là, incapable de bouger. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il baissa la tête. _

Le détective se réveilla les larmes aux yeux. Il se serra un peu plus sur John et tenta de dormir encore un peu. Mais ce geste réveilla John qui se releva sur ses coudes.

« Sherlock? » Murmura-t-il.

Le détective le regarda timidement.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé… » Répondu Sherlock.

« Ne t'en fait pas, est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar? » Demanda John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. John le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête bouclé.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-il au détective en le serrant contre son cœur.

« Tout était un peu flou. Nous étions à Londres et tu es arrivé devant moi. Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas retrouvé et j'ai fait de même. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi nous faisions référence. Ensuite ont à entendu un coup de feu et tu t'es diriger vers le son tandis que je suis resté derrière à genoux les larmes aux yeux. »

« Étrange… Veux-tu te rendormir? Il n'est que 5 heures du matin. » Lui dit John.

« Non, je ne suis plus vraiment fatiguer. Continue de dormir si tu veux, je vais dans le salon. » Répondu le détective.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Ils se rendirent dans le salon et Sherlock se retourna vers John.

« Que dirais-tu si nous allions directement à Québec? » Demanda-t-il. « Plus vite on sera là, plus vite se sera fini. »

John hocha la tête et prépara ses affaires. Sherlock fit de même et ils partirent. Ils prirent la voiture que Mycroft avait passée à son frère et prirent la route.

John pensait au cauchemar de son amant. Quoi ou qui est-ce qu'ils cherchaient? Il pensa soudainement que entre le qui ou le quoi, il penchait un peu plus pour le, qui. Parce qu'il avait entendu un coup de feu et que le détective s'était écrouler. Alors c'est que quelqu'un s'était fait prendre et que cette personne avait pris une balle. Sinon, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Le docteur secoua la tête, tout ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment pour savoir qui était cette personnes. Il soupira et regarda la route.

Sherlock regarda John du coin de l'œil. Il savait que John était un peu épuisé de toute cette histoire. Il n'en pouvait surement plus et Sherlock se détestait pour devoir lui faire subir ça. Mais s'il ne lui avait pas dit, il risquait de tout perde. Il avait pris le bon choix, il en était sûr.

La route avait été longue et les deux hommes avait dormit en chemin. Puis le lendemain, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel. Sherlock entra et une femme l'accueillie.

« Monsieur Holmes et le Docteur Watson? » Murmura-t-elle.

Mycroft lui avait surement dit de ne pas dévoiler leur identité à tout le monde. John lui sourit et hocha la tête. La femme fit de même.

« Suivez-moi. » Dit-elle.

Le trio monta au 5 e étage et elle leur pointa leur chambre en remettant les clés au détective. Ce dernier la remercia et ils entrèrent. John se laissa tomber sur le lit puis regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ça a l'air d'un bel endroit. » Dit-il joyeusement.

« Oui. » Répondu Sherlock.

La jeune femme qui les avait accueillies parlait Anglais mais cette ville est surtout Française. Sherlock soupira en se disant qu'il pourrait se débrouiller.

« Tu parles en Français? » Demanda soudainement John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Puis haussa les épaules.

« Un peu. » Dit-il.

« Bien, parce que je ne parle pas un mot Français… »

« Ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura Sherlock en riant.

Sherlock se rapprocha de la fenêtre, suivit de John. Il entoura les épaules de son petit-ami d'un bras et posa sa tête sur celle de John. John sourit en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock.

« Je te promets que tout seras fini dans pas très longtemps. » Murmura Sherlock en soupirant.

« Je sais, ne t'en fait pas. » Lui répondu John de la même façon.

« Je t'aime, John Hamish Watson. » Dit-il en se plaçant en face de son amant.

« Je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes. » Répondu John.

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes. » Murmura le détective.

« Pardon? »

« Mon nom au complet. Je connais le tiens tu peux donc connaitre le mien, non? »

John le serra dans ses bras et embrassa son cou.

« John… » Murmura le détective qui poussa le docteur sur le lit.

John commença à rire et Sherlock fit de même.

« Quoi? » Demanda le détective.

« Je suis juste heureux. » Murmura John. « Je suis amoureux de l'homme le plus insensible et intelligent au monde. Homme qui pourrait malgré tout, prendre une balle à ma place. Un homme fort de caractère et sans meilleurs amis, selon ses propos. Et cet homme partage mes sentiments. C'est un peu comme un miracle. »

« Non, ce n'est pas un miracle. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Je savais que tu étais celui qui allait faire fondre la glace de mon cœur. Qui allait faire renaitre les anges et éloigner les démons. Qui pourrait être mon meilleur ami et même plus. Qui me comprendrait et m'accepterait pour qui je suis. Le vrai miracle est que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il n'y a aucun miracle qui s'est produit pour je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Nos histoires étaient déjà sur papier. Mais nous vivions dans le prologue. Le livre continuerait et continuerait autant que je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. C'était cela qui était écrit et notre rencontre à fait écrire le premier chapitre. Tout était déjà écrit, John. Notre amour impossible avait été prédit. Les gens qui nous faisait des clins d'œil et qui nous lançait des drôles de regard. Ils avaient raison parce qu'ils savaient l'histoire. Donc tout cela n'est pas un miracle, c'est juste le début de l'aventure. Et il y a encore plein de livre à écrire, je te promets. » Lui dit Sherlock en le regardant dans les yeux.

John en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il prit Sherlock dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

« C'est la plus belle chose que tu n'es jamais dites… » Murmura John.

Sherlock sourit et ferma les yeux aussi. Il se surprenait lui aussi, jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ce genre de chose un jour. Il venait de laisser son cœur parler. Il n'avait rien pensé, c'était son cœur qui pensait. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait pas de mal à le laisser parler parfois… mais seulement avec John.

Il entendait son maître crier à travers les pièces de la maison. Il commença à marcher vers le son et vue son maître marché d'un côté à l'autre du salon. Il faisait les cent pas. Le loup mécanique regarda son maître et ouvrit la gueule mais un violent coup le fit reculer. Son maître venait de frapper le sol avec son pied.

« Je vais le tuer! » Cria-t-il.

Le loup pencha sa tête sur le côté et l'homme devant lui regarda l'animal.

« Va en haut! » Cria-t-il.

L'animal hocha la tête et marcha lentement jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il s'arrêta en cour de route et regarda derrière lui. Il regarda son maître et s'assis au coin du mur. L'homme marchait un peu plus vite. Il semblait stresser et effrayer. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de bouger.

Le loup posa ses pattes devant lui et se coucha par terre.

Un craquement ce fit entendre et l'homme sursauta.

« Il m'avait dit que j'allais être en sécurité ici. » Dit-il.

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce et commença à rire.

« Mais ce que tu es idiot… » Dit-il.

Son maître se tendit et recula d'un pas.

« C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit… » Gémit-il.

L'intrus s'approcha de son maître.

« Mon patron est le maître des mensonges. » Lui dit l'homme.

« Qui est votre patron alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?»

« Il y a une seule victime de prévue. Ne t'en fait pas, les autres ne sont que des jouaient. » Ricana le nouveau venue.

« Qui est cette victime alors? »

« Je devrais vous tuer si je vous le disait. » Lui dit l'homme en sortant un pistolet.

« Je vais surement mourir, dite le moi! » Cria son maître.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Murmura l'homme au fusil en tira dans la tête de son maître.

Le loup entra dans sa chambre et de cacha. Il attendit que l'homme parte et se rendit au premier étage. Il s'accroupit à côté de son maître et ferma les yeux. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son ancien maître et commença à sangloter. Tout d'un coup, il tourna la tête et vue un morceau de papier sur le plancher.

Il s'en approcha mais ne savent pas lire. Il laissa tomber, il attendrait que la mort vienne le chercher.

_Fait attention Holmes, M et M vont revenir._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 3**

Sherlock se réveilla doucement dans les bras de John qui caressait ses cheveux bouclés. Il regarda John et lui sourit.

« Salut, tu as bien dormit? » Demanda John.

« Salut, oui toi? » Répondu Sherlock en reposant la question.

John hocha la tête et embrassa la tête de son petit-ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un bout de temps puis l'estomac du docteur commença à grogné. Ils mangèrent un petit déjeuné et purent un thé. Ensuite Sherlock prit son violon qu'il traînait partout depuis qu'ils avaient quitté 221b. Son cher Stradivarius… Il commença à jouer et John s'assis en face de lui pour écouter la musique. Sherlock jouait comme un professionnel. Il ne jouait pas parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il ne jouait pas pour penser. Il jouait pour John. Pour _son_ John.

John ne pouvait pas reconnaître le morceau mais il s'en foutait un peu. Il adorait quand Sherlock jouait comme cela, c'était rare. John le regarda puis ferma les yeux. Soudain la musique s'arrêta et une douce chaleur vint lui picoté les lèvres. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et répondu au baiser. Il posa une main sur la nuque de son amant et se laissa emporter dans le baiser.

C'est le téléphone du détective qui attira leurs attentions. Sherlock le prit et regarda l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est qui? » Demanda John.

« Lestrade… » Murmura le détective.

« _Salut, Gamin_

_On s'ennuie de toi ici. C'est plus comme avant. Même Anderson est presque rendu supportable. C'est étrange de ne plus te voir dans les parages et je me trouve encore plus idiot de t'envoyer un message… Tu es… enfin. Tu sais. Je pense à toi, gamin. Tu me manque… Bon enfin, je croix qu'il va falloir que je m'y fais. Au revoir, Locky… _

_G. Lestrade_ » Lit Sherlock à haute voix.

« Gamin? » S'exclama John.

« J'avais 18 ans quand il m'a retrouvé dans la rue. Je… j'étais sur le point de faire une overdose. Mais il m'en à empêcher. Il m'a emporté chez lui et m'a aidé. J'étais encore jeune c'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à m'appeler gamin. Mais mon surnom dans le temps était _Locky_. Il le savait et il m'a appelé comme ça après. Mycroft et lui m'ont fait aller dans un centre de désintox et Lestrade m'a proposé de l'aider avec ses enquêtes. J'ai vite monté en grade et je me suis nommer détective consultant. Lorsque je me suis mis à travailler avec le Yard, il m'a appelée par mon prénom et je l'ai appelé par son nom de famille. C'est toujours rester comme ça, après. » Expliqua Sherlock.

« Wow, j'y aurais jamais pensé. » S'exclama John.

Sherlock lui sourit et regarda son téléphone. Il soupira.

« Je ne sens mal de lui cacher la vérité. Il est comme un père pour moi. »

« Je comprends. » Murmura John. « Viens ici. »

Sherlock se faufila dans ses bras et regarda son téléphone. Un autre texte apparu à l'écran.

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment mort, pas vrai? Un Holmes ne meurt jamais… GL_

« Je vais revenir bien assez vite… » Murmura le détective.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche l'un de l'autre. » Lui dit John.

« Wai… »

« Encore lui? » Demanda John en sentant le téléphone vibrer.

« Non, c'est mon frère. Il vient de me donner l'adresse de notre cible. »

« On y va? »

Sherlock hocha la tête et sourit.

Sherlock regarda la petite maison et fronça les sourcils. John prit sa forme de loup et avança lentement. Sherlock le suivit mais il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop silencieux et cela énervait le détective. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et la première chose de John vue était le cadavre étendu par terre.

Sherlock arriva et remarqua le cadavre.

« Il est mort… » Dit-il sans vraiment comprendre. « Mais… comment? »

John approcha regarda par terre et vue un morceau de papier.

« _Fait attention Holmes, M et M vont revenir._ » Lit alors John à haute voix. « Qui sont-ils? »

« J'aurais pensé à Moriarty mais deux M… Je ne sais pas trop. » Lui dit le détective.

Un long gémissement se fit entendre et John retourna la tête. Son corps de loup se plaça en mode attaque et il regarda la forme qui se dessinait entre les ombres. Un animal se leva et John reconnue la forme musclé d'un loup. Il s'approcha et fronça les sourcils.

Sherlock ouvrit les lumières et vue les deux loups.

John s'assis devant lui et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le loup fit de même. John remarqua que ce loup était en partie fait de métal. Il s'approcha et commença à grogner.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal… » Grogna John.

Le loup sembla se détendre et avança vers John. La fourrure du loup était blanche mais son corps était parsemer de fil et de plaque de métal. Ses yeux était doré et semblais renfermer une grande tristesse.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda le loup blanc.

« Je m'appelle, John Watson. Voici, Sherlock Holmes. » Répondu le loup beige en pointant son colocataire du museau.

« Mon nom est Équinox. » Murmura le loup.

« John. » Murmura Sherlock.

Le lycanthrope de retourna pour regarder son amant.

« Tu le comprend? » Demanda-t-il.

John hocha la tête et regarda le loup blanc.

« C'est ton maître? » Demanda John.

Équinox hocha la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se releva et s'approcha de John.

« Je peux aller avec vous? Je pourrais peut-être vous aidé. » Proposa le cyborg.

John regarda Sherlock et traduisit la demande du loup. Sherlock hocha la tête en souriant. Il s'agenouilla devant le cadavre et l'observa. Il repensa à la note que le tueur avait dû laisser.

« M et M… » Murmura le détective.

Équinox suivit le détective et le docteur jusqu'à la voiture et embarqua dans le véhicule. Pendant tout le trajet, le loup resta silencieux. Il regardait la fenêtre en pensant aux paroles de son premier maître. Mais John prit soudainement la parole.

« Je dois te dire que je ne suis pas un vrai animal. Alors si je deviens humain n'est pas peur. » Lui dit John.

« Tu es un lycanthrope, je suis un cyborg… c'est la vie. » Soupira le loup blanc.

John hocha la tête et se transforma en humain. Le loup regarda John en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que nous disons? » Demanda John.

Le loup sourit.

« Mon maître à placer une puce dans mon cerveau. Je comprends les humains même s'ils ne me comprennent pas. Sauf que toi tu me comprends parce que tu es un lycanthrope. » Répondu Équinox.

« Donc, lui il ne te comprend pas? » Demanda John en pointant Sherlock.

« Non. Pour lui, je ne fais qu'aboyer. »

John hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Le loup marcha lentement jusqu'au salon et s'assis près du sofa. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le sofa et John s'assis dans un fauteuil.

« Donc c'est lui qui t'a créé? » Demanda John.

« Non, j'étais un loup normal avant mais je me suis fait tirer dessus. Trois balles dans le cou, une dans le dos et je me suis complètement casser une patte. » Dit-il en levant sa patte mécanique. « J'étais mort mais un homme m'a emporter chez lui et ma… réparer. Mon cœur battait toujours donc il l'a reconnecté mais avec des pièces de métal. Même si j'ai l'air un peu… sans batterie. Mon cœur va très bien ce n'est que les autres parties, les parties visible apparemment. Elles sont un peu rouiller. Donc je ne peux pas me déplacer autant qu'avant. » Expliqua le loup blanc.

John commença à expliquer à son petit-ami ce que le loup lui avait dit et Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Lestrade pourra le réparé. » Dit soudain Sherlock.

« Pardon? » Demanda John.

« Lestrade est un bon soudeur et mécanicien, surprenant non? » Demanda Sherlock.

John commença à rire.

« Nous nous rendons chez nous à Londres dans pas très longtemps. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous? » Demanda John.

« Si cela ne dérange personne, je viens. » Répondu joyeusement le loup.

« Il peut? » Demanda John à Sherlock.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je doute qu'il est assez de place au 221b. »

« Je vais en trouver. »

« Très bien alors. Bienvenue dans la famille, petit. » Lui dit Sherlock en se retournant.

« Équinox. » Jappa le loup.

« Équinox, Sherlock. Son nom est Équinox. »

« Bienvenue dans la famille, _Équinox_. »

Le loup regarda ses nouveaux maîtres et sourit en fronçant les sourcils.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 4**

Londres avait l'air encore plus grand qu'habituellement. Le détective, le lycanthrope et le cyborg sortirent de l'avion priver et regardèrent le frère du détective.

« Merci… » Murmura Sherlock Holmes en tournant le dos à son frère aîné.

Mycroft Holmes regarda le loup blanc qui accompagnait les deux hommes et sourit. John Watson se retourna vers Équinox et se transforma en loup. Les deux, marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et John expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Sherlock avançait mais jetait parfois des regards en arrière et souriait, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que le loup blanc disait. Il écoutait John lui raconter leur plus grande histoire. Il lui raconta le pourquoi, ils étaient venus au Canada. Il lui raconta comment il était devenu un lycanthrope et plein d'autres choses.

Le loup écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête. Et vite, ils arrivèrent au 221b Baker Street. Sherlock cogna à la porte et John prix sa forme humaine. Mme. Hudson ouvrit la porte et poussa un crie.

« Donc tout le monde pense vraiment que vous êtes morts? » Demanda le loup.

John hocha la tête et ils entrèrent.

« Sherlock, John… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mort! Je le savais… » Pleura-t-elle.

Sherlock s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes revenue… » Murmura-t-il.

Mme. Hudson les regarda et leurs sourit. Puis son regard se porta sur le loup à ses pieds.

« Mais qui es-tu? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se nomme Équinox. » Lui dit John. « Nous devons allez dire à Molly et Greg que nous sommes revenue et nous j'espèrerais que vous pourriez peut-être rester avec lui. Emmenez-le juste dans notre appartement. Et en passant il comprend ce que les humains disent. »

Mme. Hudson hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent dehors.

« Je t'avais dit que nous allions retourner chez nous bientôt. » Murmura Sherlock en prenant John dans ses bras.

« Je sais, je t'aime. » Répondu John.

« Je t'aime aussi. Bon nous allons voir Lestrade ou Molly? »

« Molly en premier puis Greg. » Proposa John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de John. Puis ils se rendirent à la morgue.

« Elle n'est pas seule. » Remarqua Sherlock en arrêtant John.

_« Alors, c'est encore okay pour ce soir? » Demandait Molly._

_« Oui bien sûr! À moins que tu as changé d'idée. » Répondu une voix d'homme._

_« Ne t'en fait pas. On se voit ce soir alors? » _

_« Oui, 8 heures. Je viens te chercher. »_

_« D'accord, j'ai hâte. »_

Sherlock regarda John et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Lestrade? » Demanda John en chuchotant.

« Oui, il sort avec Molly où quoi? » Répondu Sherlock.

« Je pense bien que oui. » Dit John en souriant.

« C'est bien. Au moins ce n'est pas un des hommes de Moriarty… » Répondu Sherlock.

« J'ai une idée, ouvre la porte et demande si on peut venir avec eux. » Proposa John en riant silencieusement.

Sherlock sourit et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

« Alors, nous ne sommes pas invité? » Demanda Sherlock en souriant.

Molly leurs sourit mais Greg resta figer. Il regarda Sherlock sans dire un mot. John laissa donc Sherlock et Greg de côté et rejoignit Molly.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé. » Dit-il.

Elle sourit et regarda Greg avec un regard triste.

« Vous êtes ensemble? » Demanda John.

Molly commença à rougir. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Depuis trois semaine. » Dit-elle.

« C'est bon de savoir que tu n'est plus toute seule. » Lui dit John.

« Merci, John. »

Greg n'avait encore rien dit et Sherlock commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Il a une absence ou je me trompe? » Demanda John.

Sherlock se retourna et prononça '' Graham '' silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils. John sourit et répondit '' Greg '' de là même façon. Sherlock hocha la tête et soupira.

« Greg, je… Est-ce que tout va bien? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sherlock… » Murmura le détective inspecteur.

Sherlock sourit en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Greg soupira en fermant les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus de Sherlock.

« Viens ici, gamin… » Murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sherlock l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je suis revenue. » Chuchota Sherlock.

Lestrade le serra un peu plus et hocha la tête.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire. » Lui dit Greg en reculant d'un pas.

« Je devais vous sauvez, toi, John et Mme. Hudson. » Répondu Sherlock.

« John était au courant. » Le fit remarquer le D.I.

« Je n'ai pas pu le laisser et c'est pour ça qu'on vous a fait croire qu'il allait déménager. Je ne pouvais pas tous vous emporter avec moi. Les hommes de Moriarty allaient s'en apercevoir… » Expliqua Sherlock. « Alors Anderson est devenu supportable? »

« Tu… attend, tu as lu..? » Bégaya Lestrade en rougissant.

Sherlock hocha la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… merci beaucoup. » Murmura Sherlock.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour avoir pris soin de moi lorsque j'en avait le plus besoin et que personne ne le faisait. Pour m'avoir compris et sortie de la misère. Pour simplement avoir été là, pour simplement être mon ami. »

Lestrade lui sourit.

« Depuis quand, tu dis des choses comme ça toi? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis qu'il est là. » Répondu Sherlock en pointant John.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son petit-ami et embrassa sa joue. Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil et John sourit. Ce dernier regarda Greg et Molly qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils commencèrent à rirent et Sherlock entoura d'un bras les épaules de John.

« Donc vous êtes finalement ensemble? » Demanda Greg encore sous le choc.

Sherlock hocha la tête et embrassa la tête de John.

« Vous gêner surtout pas. » Leur dit John en faisant un clin d'œil à Molly.

« Pardon? » Demanda Greg.

« Vous êtes ensemble vous aussi, non? » Leur dit Sherlock.

Greg regarda Molly et elle lui sourit. Elle le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

« Je dois y aller, on se revoit à 8. » Dit-elle.

Greg se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Molly.

« À 8 heures alors. » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et quitta la morgue.

« Je vais surement avoir besoin de ton aide demain. Vas-tu être au Yard? » Demanda Sherlock en se retournant vers Lestrade.

« Oui, à demain alors. Bye Sherlock, bye John. » Leur dit Greg en partant.

Sherlock regarda John et John regarda la porte. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la dernière porte se refermer en signe du départ du D.I. Sherlock poussa John vers le mur le plus proche et commença à l'embrasser.

« Sherlock… pas ici. » Murmura John entre deux baisers.

« Arg… il n'y a personne…. » Répondu Sherlock.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et John fini par se laisser aller. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock et gémit en sentent Sherlock embrasser son cou. Il posa une main entre les boucles du détective et ce dernier tenta d'enlever la chemise du blond. John déboutonna la chemise de son amant et là lança par terre. John vint embrasser son torse et Sherlock gémit.

Il souleva John et lui enleva sa chemise et laissa une marque sur son cou. John entoura les hanches de Sherlock avec ses jambes et embrassa son petit-ami à pleine bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent à s'enrouler l'une dans l'autre. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore pour au moins 15 minutes. Aussitôt qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, leurs lèvres se rencontraient et ils s'embrassaient encore.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la morgue Sherlock regarda John et fronça les sourcils.

« Sa mange quoi, un chien mécanique? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais lui acheter un bon gros steak! » S'exclama John en souriant.

Ils se rendirent au magasin et achetèrent de quoi nourrir leur nouveau protéger puis retournèrent au 221b. Le loup mangea lentement son repas et s'endormit sur le sofa tandis que John et Sherlock finissait ce qu'ils avaient commencé à la morgue.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous les trois au Scotland Yard et en voyant le loup Lestrade s'accroupit.

« Salut, toi. » Dit-il d'une petite voix. « Une autre de tes expériences? » Demanda Greg en regardant Sherlock.

Sherlock secoua la tête et John expliqua l'histoire d'Équinox.

« Oui, je croix que je pourrais le réparer. » Dit-il.

Sherlock sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé.

« Quand même ne laissez pas cette tâche à un incompétent comme lui! » Dit alors un homme qui venait d'entrer avec un café à la main.

« Viens, me dire ça en face! » S'écria Lestrade en se retournant.

« Quand même Grégory… » Lui dit le nouveau venu.

« C'est Lestrade! Tobias… » Répondu Greg.

« Bien, bien, bien. Alors ce seras Gregson pour toi… _Lestrade_… » Répondu l'homme en riant.

Sherlock regarda John et sourit en fronçant les sourcils. John haussa les épaules. L'homme s'approcha du détective consultant et du docteur.

« J'imagine que vous êtes, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, pas vrai? » Leur dit-t-il. « Je m'appelle Tobias Gregson. Je suis détective inspecteur, appelle-moi Gregson. »

« Détective inspecteur? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Vue que tu n'étais plus là, le chef à envoyer cet idiot ici… » Soupira Greg.

« Je suis sûr que tu es très content de me voir, Gregounait. » Répondu Gregson d'une petite voix.

Lestrade s'approcha rapidement de l'autre D.I. et voyant ce que Greg allait faire, Sherlock se plaça entre les deux. Il retenu Lestrade.

« Je te jure que si tu m'appelle comme ça une autre fois, je te coupe la langue! » Cria Greg.

« Gregounait est fâché! » Se moqua Tobias en souriant.

Greg releva le bras du consultant et s'élança vers Gregson. Ce dernier voulu évité Lestrade mais il ne put pas éviter le coup poing et recula de quelques pas en se tenant la joue.

« Je t'avais prévenue! » Lui dit Greg.

Gregson le regarda d'un regard noir.

« Gregounait! » Dit-il.

Cette fois Sherlock sauta sur Lestrade pour l'immobiliser et demanda à John de faire sortir Tobias Gregson. Lorsque ceci fut partit Sherlock laissa Greg aller.

« Non, mais c'est qui lui? » Demanda John.

« Un vieil ennemi. J'ai eu le poste avant lui et il est jaloux. Ont c'est toujours détester et maintenant c'est le chef que je déteste. Il le sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas nous mettre dans la même équipe… Mais bon, il faut faire avec. » Expliqua Greg. « Bon je vais m'occuper de votre ami. Tu viens Équinox? »

Le loup sautilla jusqu'à Greg et le suivit en marchant.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 5**

(Une semaine plus tard)

Équinox mangeait doucement un gros steak juteux. Il but son eau et venu se coucher à côté du bureau. Il posa son museau sur le pied de Greg Lestrade. Ce dernier se pencha pour caresser la tête de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Lestrade avait réussi à remettre Équinox sur pied. Ce dernier pouvait courir comme avant et Lestrade avait remarqué que son odorat pourrait très bien servirent lors des enquêtes. John et Équinox avait parlé et ils avaient fini leurs discussion en disant qu'Équinox pourrait travaille avec le Yard. Il aiderait Lestrade et les autres lors des enquêtes. Ensuite Greg avait simplement eut l'idée de l'adopter.

Sherlock et John n'avait pas encore eut de nouvelle du _M et M_. Ils se savaient pas qui étaient ses personnes. Sherlock avait pensé que ce pourrait être d'autres hommes que Moriarty avait cachés. Mais ces derniers ne savaient pas que le détective était revenu. Tout irait bien, il se l'était promis.

« Sherlock, tu fais quoi? » Demanda soudain John.

« Rien, je m'ennuie… » Répondu Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et venu se coucher près de son amant sur le sofa.

« Je t'aime et merci encore. » Dit-il.

« Moi aussi. Merci pourquoi? »

« Pour tout. »

John sourit et Sherlock fit de même. Ils restèrent comme cela pour au moins 5 minutes puis le téléphone du détective sonna.

_Allume la télé, regarde les nouvelles. GL_

John regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent très grand et Sherlock s'approcha un peu plus de la télé.

« C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-il. « Viens, John. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent au centre de la ville. John regarda l'écran géant et fronça les sourcils. Sherlock attira John contre lui et commença à frissonner.

L'image de James Moriarty, rappelait au détective la raison de leurs départs.

« Je vous ai manqué? » Disait l'homme sur l'écran.

« S'il est en vie, il va falloir prévenir Greg et Mme. Hudson. » Dit soudain John en agrippant le bras de Sherlock, par instinct.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Je me dois de les protégés. » Répondu Sherlock.

« On va au Yard? » Demanda John.

« Viens. » Dit simplement Sherlock en hélant un taxi.

Ils se rendirent au Scotland Yard et Lestrade les accueillis.

« Alors tu en dit quoi? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'en dit qu'ils faut restez sur nos gardes. Surtout, toi, Mme. Hudson et John. » Lui dit Sherlock. « Si cela ne te dérange pas trop j'aimerais, um… toujours avoir un œil sur toi. » Dit-il en regardant John.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je reste près de toi. » Répondu John en serrant sa main.

« Bien. Maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen de retrouver Moriarty, plus l'autre _M_. » Dit Sherlock.

« M et M… je l'ai avais oublié c'est deux là… Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda John.

« Je pense que c'est M pour Moriarty et M pour son assistant ou quelqu'un à qui il tient beaucoup. Peut-être son amant. » Répondu Sherlock. « Il va falloir un plan, Lestrade peux-tu préparer tes meilleurs hommes? Je veux leur parler. »

Greg hocha la tête puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Je peux aider? » Demanda Gregson.

Greg soupira mais ne dit rien. Sherlock regarda le nouveau venu et John fit de même.

« Quel sont vos force, inspecteur Gregson ? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Master en Chimie et en anthropologie. Je suis aussi habile avec les caméras et le matériel de surveillance. » Répondu Gregson. « Les missions d'infiltration sont mes spécialités! »

« Master en Chimie. Habiliter avec des caméras, en autre mot : qualité d'espionnage. Ça pourrait bien servir. » Pensa Sherlock à haute voix.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me donner un travail et il sera fait, proprement, rapidement et efficacement. » Continua Gregson. « De toute façon je suis un peu là pour ça. »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Je vous contacterais, Gregson. »

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui serra la main. Puis il quitta la pièce.

« S'ils vient, je quitte. » Lui dit Lestrade.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de lui, Geoff. » Lui dit Sherlock.

« C'est Greg… » Murmura l'inspecteur.

« Greg. » Se corrigea Sherlock.

Soudain Équinox arriva et s'assis près de Lestrade.

« Salut toi. » Lui dit John en se penchant.

« On va avoir besoin de lui aussi. » Répondu Sherlock.

Lestrade hocha la tête.

« Qui veux-tu dans l'équipe? »

« Toi, Gregson, Équinox et emporte deux de tes meilleurs tireurs. » Répondu Sherlock.

Lestrade soupira et hocha la tête une fois de plus. Il partit avec le loup et prépara tout le monde.

_Nom : Katelyn Wallace_

_Sexe : F_

_Apparence : 5.8'', cheveux blond, yeux brun_

_Caractère : Docile, sérieux, obéissant_

_Atout : Tireur d'élite (Sniper), vitesse de réaction_

_Nom : Alexander Melvin_

_Sexe : M_

_Apparence : 6.1, cheveux châtain, yeux vert_

_Caractères : Têtu mais obéissant, sérieux, bavard_

_Atouts : Précision, vitesse de réaction, tireur d'élite _

Le détective consultant regardait les fiches des deux tireurs. Il hocha la tête et regarda les deux personnes devant lui.

« Qui de vous deux serait le meilleur leader? » Demanda Sherlock.

Katelyn pointa Alexander et ce dernier leva la main.

« Je vous conseille de le choisir, M. Holmes. Il est très doué. » Dit-elle.

« Merci. » Lui dit Alexander en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle sourit et Sherlock le regarda de bas en haut. Il hocha la tête et regarda Lestrade.

« Juste avant de commencer je dois te demander quelque chose. » Lui dit Sherlock. « Est-ce que tu me laisserais faire une expérience sur toi, si le résultat serait temporaire? »

« J'imagine… » Répondu Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu as peur je peux prendre ta place, Gregounait. » Lui dit Tobias en riant.

Greg soupira en sentant l'urgent besoin de balancer son poing dans la figure de Gregson.

« Quelle sorte d'expérience. » Demanda-t-il.

« Te transformer en loup. » Lui dit Sherlock en souriant. « Je vais faire cette expérience sur moi-même aussi. Et les effets serons temporaire ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lestrade déglutie bruyamment et regarda John. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Greg fini par soupirer.

« Je te fait confiance… » Dit-il.

« Merci. » Murmura Sherlock. « Mercredi passé, j'ai trouvé ce qui aurait fallu ajouter pour que la cellule que John avait ingéré devienne à usage unique. Ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions nous transformer une seule fois. Les effets ne seront plus présents ensuite. » Expliqua-t-il.

Lestrade hocha la tête.

« Qui sera transformé? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous deux. Si Moriarty est vraiment vivant, il va falloir être rapide pour l'attaquer. Nous allons faire moins de bruit en étant animal. Et nous allons pouvoir traquer sa piste s'il s'enfuit, ce qui est bien plus facile en étant des loups. Je vais avoir besoin de John, Lestrade, et d'Équinox. » Dit-il au grand groupe. « Melvin et Wallace, vous serez nos '' garde du corps '' si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Gregson, tu regardas les caméras. Tu c'est comment les installer alors tu vas le faire. Ensuite s'il se passe quelque chose et que nous n'avons pas de chance de gagné, envoi des renforts. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Sherlock se retourna vers John et lui sourit. John sourit à Sherlock puis prit la parole.

« Et nous, on va faire quoi? »

« Nous attaquons de front. »

Sherlock déposa une grande feuille sur la table devant lui et dessina les endroits où tout le monde devait être. Il expliqua son plan une autre fois puis regarda Équinox.

« Tu as compris, petit? » Demanda-t-il.

Le loup hocha la tête. Le détective sourit en sentant son téléphone vibré.

« Ils ont fait vite. » Dit-il en prenant son téléphone.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Dit-il. « D'accord. Merci. Scotland Yard, je t'attends à la porte. »

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Dit-il en quittant la salle.

Greg Lestrade mordait sa lèvre inférieure en regardant par terre. Est-ce que le plan du détective allait vraiment fonctionner? Il n'en doutait pas vraiment mais ce qui lui faisait peur était la transformation en loup. Si Sherlock allait se transformer aussi, il se disait qu'il l'avait déjà testé et était sûr des résulta. Mais il avait quand même un peu peur.

« J'imagine qu'il va falloir nous mettre d'accord sur un point, Grégory. » Lui dit soudainement Tobias Gregson.

Greg le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il va falloir que nous arrêtons de nous battre pour cette fois. » Répondu Gregson.

« Peut-être mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te déteste plus! » Lui dit Greg en grimaçant.

« Il va falloir qu'ont travail ensemble, Grégory. »

« Peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!? » Cria soudain Lestrade.

« Ça te rappelle ton père? » Demanda Tobias en haussant les épaules.

Lestrade hocha la tête puis se retourna. Il regarda John une seconde puis prit la parole.

« Sherlock t'as parlé de son plan? »

John secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait trouvé ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il là tester… » Dit-il un peu plus pour lui-même que pour Lestrade.

« Attend… il ne l'a pas testé..? » Murmura Greg.

« Je ne pense pas, mais ça devrai bien aller. C'est Sherlock après tout. »

Greg pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il déglutie bruyamment et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh, bon sang… » Murmura-t-il.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 2 de ma série : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fait les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils seront réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**Premièrement, ceci sera une autre version de : Reichenbach Fall. Donc vous aurez deviné que cette partie ce passe pendant Reichenbach Fall. C'est ma version, donc l'histoire est un peu différente.**

**Johnlock (Principale) – Mollstrade (Secondaire) – Werewolf – OOC**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 2 – Le robotique

**Chapitre 6**

Sherlock arriva dans la salle accompagné d'un gamin d'environ 10 ou 12 ans. Le jeune regarda un peu tout le monde et sourit. Sherlock prit alors le bout de papier que le garçon lui tendait et le donna à Gregson.

« Lui c'est Michael Johnson. » Dit-il en pointant le gamin du pouce. « Sur cette feuille, ce trouve l'emplacement ou Moriarty devrai être dans quelques heures. J'ai besoin que tu vas installer les caméras. Si Moriarty est déjà là, fait sûr qu'il reste là-bas et appelle-moi. »

Il se retourna vers Michael et lui donna un peu d'argent.

« Bon travail. » Dit-il.

« Merci, M. Holmes. » Répondu Michael en souriant.

Ensuite lui et Gregson quittèrent la salle. Sherlock les regarda partirent et sourit en prenant deux petites pipettes dans ses poches de manteau. Il sortit et revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café. Il versa le contenue des pipettes dans les deux tasses en en passa une à Lestrade.

Greg la prit doucement puis regarda Sherlock en se mordant encore la lèvre.

« Juste avant, avec cette dose les résultats serons instantané. Tu es près? » Lui demanda Sherlock.

« Non mais quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller… » Murmure Lestrade.

« J'y vais avant, tu n'as rien à craindre, regarde. » Lui dit Sherlock en se voulant rassurant.

Il put le café et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son corps changer et grimaça. Ça faisait mal mais il ne fallait pas le laisser paraitre, sinon Lestrade n'accepterait jamais. Après quelques secondes Sherlock se retrouva à quatre pattes. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Greg. Il sourit et Greg soupira, il regarda sa tasse.

Sherlock se regarda dans un des miroirs de la salle de réunion. Il sourit en voyant un grand loup au pelage noir et aux yeux gris. Il marcha un peu pour s'habituer puis regarda Lestrade qui regardait encore la tasse. Sherlock regarda John.

« Métamorphose-toi. » Lui dit-il.

John prit sa forme de loup et colla son museau à celui de Sherlock. Greg fini par avaler le liquide et gémit de douleur. Sherlock baissa la tête et regarda John dans les yeux.

« Il n'aurait plus mal après. » Lui dit-il.

Greg ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et vu un loup noir et un autre beige de chaque côté de lui.

« Je suis encore vivant? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr! Pour qui me croix-tu? » Lui dit Sherlock en commençant à rire. « Viens. »

Greg se leva et commença à marcher. Il se surprit lui-même en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était plus musclé que Sherlock mas un peu moins que John. Son pelage était d'un gris pal, presque blanc. Il regarda en arrière pour voir qu'Équinox les regardant en souriant. Il les rejoignit et Sherlock prit la parole.

« Quand il aura fini, Gregson va nous appeler. John tu prendras la ligne. »

Gregson était à nouveau au Scotland Yard. Il regardait les caméras et expliquait ce que Jim Moriarty faisait.

« Il n'est pas seul. Un autre homme est avec lui, il est armé. Dans le fond à droite, il y a un chien. Un autre loup peut-être. »

Sherlock, John, Greg et Équinox se regardèrent.

« Wallace et Melvin, je vous suggèrent de prendre vos position. » Leur dit alors Gregson.

Les deux snipers hochèrent la tête et partirent chacun de leur côté. John et Équinox s'avancèrent mais en restant dans l'ombre. Sherlock et Lestrade les suivirent.

« Chut, il est juste là. » Murmura John.

Ils écoutèrent Moriarty, silencieusement.

« Ce gamin va grandir et j'aurais moi aussi mon arme secrète. Ensuite je vais lui dire de devenir ami avec cet idiot de docteur. Je vais aller voir Sherlock Holmes et je vais lui présenter mes excuses. Quand j'aurais sa confiance, sa seras facile de le tuer. Je vais les tuer pour de vrai maintenant. »

« Et pour leur femme de ménage? » Demanda l'autre homme.

« J'engagerais quelqu'un. Et avec l'inspecteur du Yard, c'est déjà en cour. » Répondu le criminel consultant.

Lestrade se raidit en entendant cela. Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un derrière lui. Le loup blanc le regardait en souriant.

« Équinox? » Murmura Greg.

« John m'a dit le plan, viens avec moi. » Dit-il.

Greg fut surprit de le comprendre et sourit en pensant qu'il était lui aussi un loup. Il suivit Équinox. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait de l'autre côté de Moriarty. Greg fronça les sourcils puis repensa à la phrase de Moriarty. Il regarda Équinox mais ce dernier le prit par derrière et lui mordit le cou. Greg gémit en tombant par terre. Le loup blanc grogna et Moriarty se retourna. Il sourit.

« Sherlock, viens ici! » Dit John.

Sherlock rejoignit John et passa à un poil de tomber par terre. Greg était à nouveau humain et commençait à perdre son sang. Équinox grogna et s'assis devant le criminel.

« Bien jouer, petit robot. » Lui dit Jim avant de faire signe à l'autre homme qui arma son fusil et qui tira sur le loup blanc.

Le cyborg tomba par terre et Greg ferma les yeux.

« Greg! » Cria Sherlock en se re-transformant en humain.

Il courut vers Moriarty et lui balança son poids dans la figure. John sauta vers Greg l'emporta vers le fond de la pièce en oubliant le loup qui les attendaient.

« Te voilà! » Cria Jim.

« Tu es vivant… » Répondu Sherlock de la même manière.

« Tout comme toi. »

Moriarty sourit et passa tout de suite au plan B : Tuer Sherlock Holmes. Il se recula d'un pas et fit signe à l'homme qui était à côté. Ce dernier pointa le détective de son arme mais une balle entra dans son épaule. Il tomba par terre en gémissant.

« Seb… » Cria Moriarty en courant vers Sherlock.

Sherlock esquiva le coup de poing et attaqua Jim à nouveau.

John déposa Greg dans un coin qu'il pensait sûr et regarda sa blessure.

« Il ne t'as pas mordu sur l'artère carotide. Tu devrais être okay avec un bon pansement. Tout va bien. » Le rassura John.

John lui sourit puis entendu grogner.

« C'était toi? » Demanda-t-il à Lestrade.

« Non… » Murmura Greg.

John tourna sa tête sur le côté et vue un loup approcher.

« Vous êtes avec Holmes ou Moriarty? » Demanda le loup.

« Holmes. » Murmura John.

Le loup sembla se détendre et soupira.

« Je m'appelle Elly. Vous devez m'aider, s'il-vous-plait. » Dit-elle.

« Que ce passe-t-il? » Demanda Lestrade.

« Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de nous. » Lui dit John.

La louve partit puis revenue avec un bambin sur son dos.

« Il se nomme Ethan. C'est mon garçon mais Moriarty veux le prendre pour qu'il devienne un monstre tout comme lui. Emportez-le n'importe où mais ne laisser pas Moriarty le prendre avec lui. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête pour déposer l'enfant.

John se prit le bambin dans ses bras puis regarda la louve.

« C'est un humain. » Dit tout simplement John en fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis une lycanthrope tout comme vous. Je vous en supplie, aidez mon fils. Je vais vous aider. » Dit-elle en courant vers Moriarty.

John la regarda courir puis regarda le bébé dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé. Peut-être que Sherlock connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de cet enfant…

La louve courue vers Moriarty et lui mordu la cheville. Sherlock lui sauta dessus au même moment et Moriarty tomba par terre. Katelyn voulu tirer sur Moriarty mais elle tira à côté. Alexander regarda la scène, ne savent pas qui tiré. La louve s'approcha de Sherlock et Alexander tira sur elle. Sherlock se retourna et secoua la tête rapidement.

« Tuez-le… » Murmura la louve.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Sherlock sauta sur l'autre homme qui se tenait l'épaule. Il prit son fusil et visa Moriarty qui se leva. Katelyn visa Moriarty et tira. Ce dernier tomba par terre et Sherlock se retourna à nouveau. Elle avait tiré le criminel dans la jambe. Sherlock regarda l'autre homme se lever et partir en courant. Alexander et Katelyn tentèrent de l'abattre mais ils ne le touchèrent pas. L'homme était bien trop rapide.

Sherlock regarda Moriarty et soupira.

« Comme ça, tu voulais devenir mon ami? » Demanda-t-il.

« JAMAIS! » Cria Moriarty.

« Dommage, mais tu me voies obliger de faire ça. » Répondu Sherlock en visant Jim de son arme.

Avant que le détective consultant puisse tirer une balle transperça le cœur du criminel. Jim Moriarty tomba par terre et Greg Lestrade apparut dans l'ombre.

« Tu te serais fait envoyer en… prison si tu… l'aurais tué. En étant policier… je… je peux tirer mais pas toi. » Lui dit Greg en soupirant.

« Merci. Tout va bien? » Lui demanda Sherlock en s'approchant de lui.

« J'ai juste… besoin d'un… pansement. » Gémit-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête en faisant signe aux deux snipers de descendre. Puis John arriva avec un bambin dans les bras. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« C'est qui lui? » Demanda-t-il en caressant la petite tête de l'enfant.

« La louve qui a mordu Moriarty, c'est une lycanthrope et lui c'est son fils. » Dit-il.

Sherlock regarda le bébé qui s'agrippait à John comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le petit garçon était blond et ses grand yeux était brun noisette. Sherlock ne parlait plus, il regardait le garçon.

« Il va falloir lui trouver une famille. » Lui dit John en soupirant.

Sherlock sembla sortir de ses pensées et hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-il.

Katelyn et Alexander rejoignirent le petit groupe et soupira en voyant les corps recouvert de sang par terre, le sol était teinter de rouge.

« Équinox était donc avec Moriarty… » Soupira Greg en se forçant pour parler.

« Ne parle pas trop. » Lui conseilla John.

Greg ferma les yeux quelque seconde comme pour hocher la tête.

« C'est la première fois que je voie autant de sang… » Murmura Katelyn.

Greg posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'appeler Scotland Yard. Elle et Alexander téléphonèrent au Yard et les policiers arrivèrent avec des ambulances pour emporter les corps.

Greg, Sherlock et John embarquèrent dans la voiture de police de Lestrade. Sherlock prit le bambin dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. Ethan mit alors son nez dans le cou du détective et ferma les yeux. John regarda Sherlock en souriant. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux.

« Peut-être que l'on pourrait s'en occuper… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Scotland Yard, Tobias Gregson les accueillirent.

« J'ai déjà tout préparé pour ton cou. Dans la salle de réunion, tout y est. » Dit Tobias en regardant Greg.

« Um, merci… » Murmura le détective inspecteur.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion et Sherlock remercia les deux policiers qui les avaient aidés. Ils quittèrent la salle et laissèrent Lestrade, Gregson, John, Sherlock et le bambin que Sherlock avait encore dans ses bras.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais disponible. » Leur dit Gregson en quittant les autres.

« Alors vous allez faire quoi du bébé? » Demanda soudain Greg qui avait retrouvé un peu sa voie.

Sherlock regarda John en serrant le garçon contre lui. John haussa les épaules.

« Nous allons en discuter. » Lui dit John.

« Comment il s'appelle encore… Ethan? » Demanda Greg.

« Oui, mais il ne sait pas encore son nom. Enfin je ne crois pas. » Répondu John.

Greg leur sourit et puis sortit en les laissant seul. Sherlock regarda John et soupira.

« Il va falloir l'envoyer dans un orphelinat? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait l'adopter? » Demanda John.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en regarda l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction mais il suivit son cœur et répondu.

« Nous deux? »

John resta sans voie. Oui, il y avait pensé mais entendre Sherlock le lui demander était un peu spéciale. Il faudrait tout emménager à nouveau. Il pourrait peut-être acheter le 221b. Mais pour ça ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Mycroft peut-être?

« Tu te sens vraiment près pour que l'on adopte un enfant? » Demanda John.

« Je pense que oui. » Répondu Sherlock incertain.

John lui sourit et s'approcha de Sherlock. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le bambin dans les bras de Sherlock commença à rire. John le regarda et commença à rire aussi. Sherlock sourit en serrant le petit dans ses bras et embrassa sa petite tête.

« Ethan… » Murmura-t-il dans les cours cheveux blond du garçon.

* * *

**Partie 2 fini. Là partit 3 est encore en cours. :)**

**( Partie 3 - Un Nouveau Jeu )**


End file.
